An Unexpected Romance
by SadisticSociopath
Summary: In their minds, they are two very different people. But in reality they're the same. Both's parents are dead. Both are secretly depressed. Both put up walls. They only thing thats different is that he has been trying to get her for a while now, and she wants nothing to do with him.
1. The Gala 1

Tony arrived at the gala, in a traditional black tux. He walk up to the doors and was almost blinded by the flash of cameras.

"Mr. Stark, are you aware that you weren't invited to next year's event?" A man with a black hat on and a polo shirt questioned. _What a cliché._ Tony ignored the man, flashed a quick smile and entered the building.

He walked towards the bar when a woman in a firey red dress locked elbows with him. Stark stopped and was about to look down at the woman when she pulled on his arm. "Don't stop walking," the mystery woman snapped at him before flashing a smile towards a few people.

"Tony!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Tony looked up and saw Bruce walking towards him. "You made it. Took you long enough."

"Yeah well you know me." Stark said giving him an innocent smile. Bruce glanced at the woman and then back at Tony. Somehow Bruce could sense that Tony was uncomfortable.

"And who might you be?" Bruce asked the woman. She smiled and quickly unhooked arms with Tony.

"Oh, you know, just another girl trying to get to know the great Tony Stark," she laughed though quickly added, "I better go enjoy the party."

Bruce and Tony both exchanged confused looks. Then silently continued to the bar, once there Bruce broke the silence. "Did you get any work done by chance?"

Tony held up 2 fingers, signaling the bartender, then repiled with a simple, "Yeah." Bruce probably heard the boredom in his voice because he just nodded and slowly walked away. Tony sat they for a few moments when Bruce's spot was filled with a redhead in a black dress that was probably way too short.

"I'll take whatever he's having since its obviously good," she announced with a slight smirk turning to look at Tony. Stark glanced at his 2 glaces then back up at the woman.

"Natasha, you kept us all waiting," he said returning the smirk. Natasha rolled her eyes and came at him with the expected passive-aggressive insult.

"Some people actually care about what they look like Tony," she replied not looking away from her drink. Tony eyed her up and down, and then proceeded to lick his lips.

"Clearly," he said shortly, still gazing at her. Natahsa's eyes flickered over his face briefly before locking eyes with Tony's. He knew she could see through his innocent looking eyes, and smirked slightly when she rolled her eyes and looked away to sip her drink.

Stark stood up and held out his hand for her. Natasha stared at it for a moment before looking up at Tony. She hesitantly took his hand in hers and stood up. Tony led Natasha to the dance floor and they slowly began to sway.

 **A/N:** **This is my first story and I don't really know how to feel about it. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. The Gala 2

Tony and Natasha swayed slowly with the music. "See this isn't so bad," Tony claimed softly.

"I don't know what your intentions are, but you better rethink them Stark," Natasha snapped back. Tony smirked ever so slightly then pulled away.

"Natasha! I am offended you think I have any other intentions then dancing with a friend," Tony accused, now grinning widely. He leaned in and nibbled at her ear making her flinch, "And besides..." he whispered seductively into her ear, "If I wanted to fuck you, we'd have already made a mess of this hotel's sheets. "

Natasha began to dig her nails into his back as a warning. "Tony, if you even _think_ about trying something, I will inflict more pain than you can imagine," Natasha hissed in his ear.

Tony continued to grin, "Mmm...baby. How'd you know I liked it rough?" Stark gropes Natasha's ass slightly, and when he hears her moan quietly he bites her neck.

 **Minutes Later**

Tony slams open the door with such force he swears the entire hotel shook. Natasha moaned softly into his kiss and was desperately trying to unbutton his shirt. Stark laughed at her desperation, and pulled off her dress letting his eyes look her up and down. He licked his lips and grabbed at her panties, slidding them down to her ankles. Natasha was breathing heavily, so he slowly kissed his way up her legs.

Tony made eye contact with Natasha when his lips came in contact with the skin just below her "kitty". He gave her a few gentle kisses before latching his mouth on her clit. Natasha moaned loudly which inspired Tony to push a finger into her. Stark began to pump his finger before inserting another, Natasha moaned and tangled her hands in his hair.

 **About An Hour Later**

The couple lay on the bed, out of breath with the sheets in a bundle. Natasha sighed in content and Tony smiled. "Told you," he said, earning himself an eyeroll.

There was a knock at the door which caused Natasha to jump up, cursing in Russian, "Blyad."

"Mr. Stark? Room service."

"Not now, thank you," Tony called out laughing slightly.


End file.
